How long?
by Mangafairy101
Summary: Binka's heart is full of grief and her mind if filled with confusion. How long will this little girl have to long-suffer the pain and hurt? Binka needs something to keep her determined to help Yakumo find Shinzo. But what? Does she need love or hate? Only Yakumo can help her find out. Please RnR


**Hey guys this is my first Shinzo Fanfic ever! So can you please go easy on me, and please leave your reviews. They will make my day! :)**

* * *

"Yakumo I'm scared." Binka whispered.

"I know you are Binka but fear shouldn't keep us down." Yakumo said. She too was on the verge of tears.

Binka's cheeks and chin were stained with tears. "How long Yakumo?" She cried softly. "How long will Lanacuras send the Kadrians to attack us like this?" She asked.

Yakumo sighed and looked down. "I don't know Binka, I sometimes feel like giving up too but I cant, we're close, I can feel it. You know my father? Dr. Daigo Tatsuro? He was the greatest scientist Earth had to offer, building those inventions was not easy, my father stayed up late, drank lots of coffee just for one little invention at a time. And when he made a mistake, he would fit for a little while, then see what went wrong. . . I guess that's all I remember, I was very little then." Yakumo said.

"Er, Yakumo? What are you getting at?" Binka asked confused.

Yakumo laughed lightly. "I'm just saying it's not easy, we will face challenges on our quest to find Shinzo."

"But how long will I have to endure all those nightmares? All those images of the people who were killed, us being held captive, being beaten up,being laughed at! How long do I have to sleep with one eye open? How long do we all have to worry about your safety Yakumo?" Binka sobbed. She was filled with mixed emotions and unanswered questions.

"know it's not easy Binka, and I'm so sorry you feel this way. This journey isn't easy for me too, you know?" Yakumo frowned. "I also go through some of the things you're going through. But my determination is the only thing that keeps me going. I'm driven by determination to finally reach Shinzo, and its not a walk filled with rainbows and sunshine Binka, our walk is filled with thorns and pain, but we will make it in the end." Yakumo assured Binka.

"Hmm," Binka thought. "How do you get this drive?" she asked curiously.

"Well," Yakumo began. "What's driving you right now?" she asked.

"I think I'm driven by. . . HATE!" Binka exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Yakumo cried in shock.

"Because I hate the Kadrians for destroying Earth! I hate them for killing my parents, and I hate Lanacuras!" she screamed. "I hate Enterra, hate is the only thing I feel right now Yakumo."

"Do you hate me?" Yakumo asked.

"No! Of course not, how could you even ask me such a question?" Binka snapped feeling offended.

"Well if you don't hate me then what do you feel for me?" Yakumo asked again.

"I love you Yakumo," Binka smiled. "You remind me of my mom. To me, you're like the big sister I've always wished I had." she said. She was smiling at Yakumo with new found admiration.

"I love you too, Binka," Yakumo smiled back at Binka and she softly squeezed her right arm. Binka returned the affection and wrapped her tiny arm around Yakumo's waist. " Love conquers all Binka. Any kind of love will keep you holding on." Yakumo said.

"What kind of love Yakumo? Because even hate can keep you going." Binka remarked.

"I know what you mean Binka. But the love I'm talking about is the loving of anything. Loving the sun, sand, a special childhood gift or toy, yes Binka, even loving someone special stills the heart and keeps you going. But hatred is a distraction Binka," Yakumo warned. "Hatred darkens the heart, mind, body and soul, you can make enemies and hurt those around you if you're filled with hate." Yakumo said.

"O, okay. I get it," Binka smiled softly. "Love stills the heart and hatred darkens and distracts the heart." she said to Yakumo almost as if she was asking.

"Exactly!" Yakumo smiled hugging Binka

"I'm so glad you're in my life Yakumo, from now on, I'll love all that I can love to keep me going." Binka said hugging Yakumo back.

"I'm glad you're in my life too binka." Yakumo said.

"Yakumo, do you love Mushra?" Binka asked curiously.

"What? Why do you ask?" Yakumo blushed.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I think he loves you." Binka sighed.

"Do you think so?" Yakumo asked.

"Do I think so? Yakumo you can't be serious." Binka rolled her eyes. "Come on Yakumo it's so obvious, we can all see it." she laughed. "Mushra loves you! The way he looks at you, the way he goes all out of his way to make you smile, even the way he protects you from all those disgusting Kadrians. I think its his love for you that keeps him going." Binka smiled

Yakumo just blushed and looked down. 'Wow,' Yakumo thought. 'I never thought that Mushra has feelings for me, he's always risking his life and limb to protect me, even the way he looks at me after he saves me! Mushrambo loves me!' Yakumo squealed silently. 'Mushra is driven by his love for me.' She thought, and she couldn't help but smile at this realization.

"Yes Binka! I love Mushra," Yakumo voiced out.

"Aha! I knew it!" Binka jumped in victory.

_Love does keep hearts going and love does make hearts beat faster. If you say you have no AL OH VE – LOVE, then you're fooling yourself._

_**THE END**_


End file.
